


So cliche you might die

by skyperson9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyperson9/pseuds/skyperson9
Summary: High school cliche.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

The most annoying sound in the world, according to Castiel, was the sound of the alarm clock. He was quite sure that every high schooler would agree with him.  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
With a groan, he rolled over to stop the infernal noise, only to swear loudly.  
“Gabriel!” he yelled in rage as he tumbled out of his bed. A loud cackle was the only response he got.  
His idiot of a brother had changed the timing of his alarm. He hadn’t switched it off. No. That way, Castiel would no doubt miss school. The younger Novak brother didn’t believe in getting out of bed, until forced by something or someone. So Gabriel had set the alarm in such a way that Castiel had only ten minutes to get ready or miss school entirely.  
He cursed the college system for giving their students such long breaks. He now scoffed at his previous thoughts of missing his brother when Gabriel was at Stanford. How he had forgotten about all the years of being pranked was beyond him. He should have been prepared. But it wasn’t his fault in assuming that Gabriel would have grown up when he was off studying to be a lawyer. Nope. He should have known better. He hadn’t grown up at all. Not one bit.  
Still mentally cursing Gabriel, he randomly picked out a T-shirt while pulling on his jeans and trying to brush his teeth simultaneously. He wouldn’t dream of slacking in his dental hygiene no matter how much in a hurry he was, thank you very much. He desperately wanted to shower but that was not an option if he wanted to make it.  
His parents were in the kitchen having breakfast when he waved a quick bye to them as he rushed out of the house and into Gabriel’s waiting car.   
His brother took one look at him and burst out laughing. Castiel was a sight. His usually wild hair was wilder than usual, his blue eyes valiantly tried to show anger despite being clouded with the vestiges of sleep and he was grumpy. All in all, he looked like a puppy that got caught in the rain. Castiel punched his brother in the gut for good measure, trying to cut off the laughter.   
“Ow!” Gabriel said, “I almost felt that.” He grinned mockingly and started driving. Castiel just scowled.  
“Aw! Come on Cassie. You’ve got to admit, this is funny.”  
“I don’t see the humour in this, Gabriel. Just like I never saw the humour in any of your pranks.” he said. “And I’ve told you. Don’t call me that.”  
“You couldn’t see humour if it was two inches from your face” Gabriel said, sticking his tongue out.  
It was in times like this, that Castiel wondered how they were even related. Maybe Gabriel was adopted. That would explain so much.  
“Keep your eyes on the road” Castiel lectured as he pulled his seat belt on. One could never be too safe. How Gabriel passed his license test, he would never know. And of course, just to antagonize him, Gabriel took both hands off the wheel to pop a candy into his mouth.  
Deciding that some things were just a lost cause, Castiel ignored him resolutely for the rest of the ride.  
When they reached his school, he groaned at the almost empty parking lots.  
“Shit” he cursed. Sparing just enough time to pinch (Ha! Felt that?) his giggling brother he almost ran into the hallway. He reached his locker just as the bell rang shrilly.  
Gathering his books he made his way quickly to the chemistry lab.  
He sighed in relief when he finally sat at his assigned desk. Students were still tricking into the class. He wasn’t late.  
Mr. Simpson, their teacher, explained that they would be doing a complex titration that day. There were limited number of equipment, so they would have to do the experiment in pairs. Immediately an excited buzz went through the class as the students started picking out their partner. His mind immediately thought of a particular person sitting at the far left, but he willed himself to be practical. The entire class probably thought of the particular person immediately too.  
“Hey!” Hannah called out to Castiel, distracting him from his thoughts. Her desk was adjacent to his. “You can be my partner” she said with a smile. He smiled back at her. “Sure” he said. Castiel’s small group of friends would claim that his ‘people skills’ were rusty and really he hadn’t been looking forward to finding a partner. He didn’t have any of his friends in this class. Hannah was always nice to him, so this partnership would work.  
However Mr. Simpson had other plans.   
“Quiet. I’ve already formed the pairs. Please join your partner at their desk where the equipment is already present as I read out the names.”  
They all groaned collectively.  
Mr. Simpson began to call out the names as if he hadn’t heard them.  
Castiel resigned himself to be paired with a stranger. The equipment was at his desk, so at least he didn’t have to move.  
“Dean Winchester” Mr. Simpson read and the whole class seemed to hold its breath “and Castiel Novak.”   
If Castiel hadn’t been so focussed on the speck on his desk willing away a blush and trying his best to control his heart from leaping out of his mouth and running away, he would have seen that almost everybody in the class was giving him a look. Some girls, Bella, in particular was giving him the stink eye.  
When he did look up, it was to see the ‘too-pretty-to-be-called-handsome’ face of Dean Winchester taking a seat next to him.  
Did he mention that he, Castiel, had a huge crush on Dean Winchester, the football team captain, Mr. Popular and was known as a ladies man?   
No? Well then. Yeah. He did.  
This class was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel tried is best to not fidget or heaven forbid blush when Dean took a seat next to him at his desk.

He studiously focused on the material so much so that the words began to swim. He was startled out of his efforts from trying to burn a hole through the paper when Dean cleared his throat.

“Uh…Castiel right?” he asked a bit uncertainly. Castiel’s eyebrows shot up. Dean knew his name? Well there goes his control over not letting his face heat up. He chided himself for behaving like one of those princesses from Disney movies that Gabriel forced him to watch. However his inner self was ‘swooning’ a bit, much to his logical side’s embarrassment.

Dean was one of those extremely rare creatures who despite being popular freely mingled with everybody no matter what their place was in the social ladder. He didn’t bully anybody just because he was a jock and even stood up for those who were being bullied. He knew and was friends with almost everybody. So it really shouldn’t be a surprise that he knew Castiel’s name. His inner self frowned at that.

Castiel realized that Dean was looking at him expectantly. Oh! Right.

“Yes” he managed to say gruffly.

His lab partner’s face immediately broke into a grin. Up close Castiel could see hundreds of freckles sprinkled all over Dean’s face. He almost missed what Dean was saying, busy trying to find constellations. Oh! God. He was turning into one of those princesses.

“…Gabriel’s brother right?” Dean was saying.

Gabriel was a legend in their school. He was still considered the prank master. Not even the principle had been safe from his pranks. People were usually shocked to find that Castiel was his brother. They were polar opposites.

“Yes.” Great. He was finally getting to speak with The Dean Winchester and all he could tell was yes. But it didn’t seem to deter his partner. He continued to grin.

“Must have been real bad for you at home, right. I’m not even that creative, yet Sammy complains until he’s blue in the face.”

“You have no idea” Castiel said, remembering that morning.

He groaned internally. He hadn’t showered or even try to look decent and of course today was the day Dean would sit next to him.

Gabe was going to get it bad. Very bad.

Dean just laughed. “So, I’m not very good at this chemistry stuff. Just tell me what to do” he said.

Castiel suddenly remembered why Dean was here. “Uh…You could fill the burette while I prepare the solution” he offered.

Yes. This was familiar territory. Academics was his strong suit.

“Okay” his partner said and began to hum as he cleaned the burette.

Castiel was mesmerized by the way, Dean’s hand delicately handled the glass. Maybe Dean felt his gaze because he looked at him questioningly. Castiel flushed and simply shrugged, cursing himself.

He then tried his best to only concentrate on the task at hand, much to his inner self’s disappointment.

With Castiel’s knowledge and Dean’s precision they were the first to yield correct results on their first try.

“You are really good at this man” Dean said, earning an expected grin from Castiel. His blue eyes seemed to shine a bit.

Dean was intrigued by Castiel. He was very used to people fawning over him. But Castiel seemed different. He was a very shy nerdy little dude. And Dean found that shyness adorable.

Adorable? Woah! Where did that come from?

Shaking himself mentally he returned the smile.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Aww! Thanks, Cas” he said. Castiel looked at him, eyebrows furrowing.

“Cas?” he asked uncertainly.

Oh! There he went nicknaming a person he has barely spoken to.

“Um…yeah. Can I call you Cas? Your name is a bit…long.” He was going to say mouthful but that would be rude.

That made Cas smile again.

“Sure” he said.

Castiel was having a hard time controlling his heartbeat. Despite a rocky start the day was shaping up to be so much better. Here he was having what he deemed was a normal conversation with Dean Winchester and Dean had nicknamed him.

He was about to initiate some sort of small talk but Victor interrupted them.

“Hey! Dean?” Dean turned around to look at his team mate.

“Yeah?”

“Didn’t Coach Turner tell that we were supposed to assemble during second hour for practice?”

“Oh! Shit. Yes man.” He stood up in a hurry gathering all his stuff in a rush.

Victor spoke to their teacher and headed out of the door, Dean following close behind.

As he watched Castiel seemed to droop a bit. Wasn't it customary to say goodbye to friends?

However Dean stopped at the door. He turned and mouthed “Nice shirt” at Cas with a smirk, waved at him and then left.

Castiel who was yet to notice what he was wearing looked at his shirt.

It was his “Bee Happy” shirt which Gabriel had bought for him as a joke. He felt himself blush. Yes the shirt was a bit dorky, but he liked bees and in turn liked the shirt. Dean didn't seem mean when he commented on it, he was simply teasing him.

That brought a huge smile to his face. If someone heard him hum ‘Love is an open door’ then he would deny it with all he had.


End file.
